


Locked Away

by Jadter



Series: Locked Away Series [1]
Category: A Way Out (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadter/pseuds/Jadter
Summary: Libby was a smart person in her opinion but not smart enough to keep out of prison. Heading off to New Black Acre Prison, she gets ready to find a way out and get back to what she was doing. Slow updates and ideas are stolen off A Way Out. HIATUS





	1. Prologue

Libby was a smart person in her opinion. She was smart enough to commit her crimes and not fail but she wasn’t smart enough to escape the law. When she was taken to court the evidence against her was overwhelming. It wasn’t that surprising to her because armed robbery was rather hard to cover up. Especially when it was done over and over. Sitting in the holding cell, she thought about her friend Ayden who would be serving his 6 months right around now. When the morning came, she was loaded onto a bus and began the journey to New Black Acre Prison and the next 25 years she would spend there.  



	2. Locked Away Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Libby winds up on a bus to prison and gets checked in.

Locked Away  
Chapter One: Welcome to Prison

Libby sat on the bus watching through the barred window as the trees move past them hastily. She oddly thought she’d never get caught. Why was that exactly? She’s been a wanted criminal for more years than she can count despite only being 20 now. She pushed her hair back with her handcuffed hands, having to pull both up for obvious reasons. The brunette smirked as an officer swiftly turned around thinking she was going to attack. “Dumb cops.” She thought to herself. If only her stupid workers hadn’t screwed up their mission.   
During their last raid of the town, one of them, Paul, ended up firing his weapon and the police had heard. As they were escaping she had tripped and sprained her ankle. Paul and the rest of them hadn’t noticed and fed without her. She was the leader of a gang known as D.I.C.E. Libby stared out the window while twisting and pulling at the handcuffs on her wrists. “That won’t work you know.” A female voiced called to Libby’s left. “Keep your voice down stupid.” She responded rudely. This was Maddi, she only met her when they got on the bus. She seemed alright. Maddi was a fire lover. She was put into prison for attempted arson which was a big deal where she was from.   
The 19-year-old had a little bit of evil in her eyes as she glared at the small “child” next to her. Maddi just smiled and looked back out the window, putting her chin on Libby’s head to make fun of her shortness. One of the guards noticed and was watching to make sure nothing happened. It was surprising they didn’t force her into another seat, but she didn’t care. She just wanted to show off her talents and one of those being her height compared to the 5’3” female below her. Maddi was 5’9”. That wasn’t much to be proud of, but she was still taller than Libby and that was all that mattered to her.   
The bus stopped, and the prisoners lurched forward. The driver opened the door and the prisoners started to get off. "Get up." Libby said. She shoved Maddie forward and watched her stumble. Maddie turned around and glared at her before following the crowd. Libby followed her off the bus and looked around the courtyard. "Hurry up!" One of the guards yelled. Libby jogged to catch up with the other prisoners and get in the queue for booking.   
The process was over in a matter of hours. The guards escorted them to the courtyard where the other prisoners were. When she entered the courtyard, she was taken aback. "This is a unisex prison!" Libby yelled. "Weren't you paying attention when they announced it on the news." Maddie replied. "This is the test to see if male and female prisoners can get along in this sort of environment." "No, I was too busy watching the dancing unicorns play with the purple giraffes." Libby said. "Funny."


	3. Prisoner's Profile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Profile's of the inmates

Name: Libby Chance  
Age: 20  
Height: 5'4  
Weight: 123 lbs.  
Eye Color: Blue  
Hair Color: light brown  
Noticeable Features: Glasses  
Prisoner ID: #1178032

Reason(s) for arrest: Multiple accounts of Armed Robbery  
Sentence: 25 years  
Confiscated Weapons: Minor Explosives; GlockG26 x2

Name: Nathan Wrighton  
Age: 20  
Height: 5'11  
Weight: 140 lbs.  
Eye color: Light Blue  
Hair color: Dark brown  
Noticeable features: none  
Prisoner ID: #3481927

Reason for arrest: Mass Murder  
Sentence: Life  
Confiscated weapons: Military Grade Combat Knife

Name: Maddi Baxter  
Age: 19  
Height: 5'9  
Weight: 170 lbs.  
Eye color: Green  
Hair color: Brown with pink stripes  
Noticeable features: burn scars on arm and face  
Prisoner ID: #1479333

Reason for arrest: arson spree  
Sentence: 32 years  
Confiscated weapons: Flamethrower

Name: Ayden Nicolai  
Age: 19  
Height: 5'1  
Weight: 101 lbs.  
Eye color: Green  
Hair color: Light Brown  
Noticeable features: glasses  
Prisoner ID #4937318

Reason for arrest: Multiple accounts of drug use and dealing to minors  
Sentence: 24 years  
Confiscated weapons: Colt M1911

Name: Kenneth Temple  
Age: 20  
Height: 5'7  
Weight: 109 lbs.  
Eye color: Brown  
Hair color: Redheaded  
Noticeable features: prisoner tends to twitch

Reason for arrest: multiple accounts of kidnapping with intent to harm.  
Sentence: 27 years  
Confiscated weapons: chef's knife.  



End file.
